CBS Sports
NFL Presentation IDs 1st Logo (1998-2003) Logo: On a blue and yellow background with stadium lights in the background (a la the YesNetwork ID from it's inception in 2002-2005), we see the then NFL on CBS ''logo from 1998-2005 (a vertical blue rectangle with "NFL" with the same font as the CBS Sports logo you see on top of the page) on top, and CBS in the same font on the bottom. The CBS eye in sandwiched between the words, with yellow boxes surrounding NFL and CBS, with 2 yellow lines on both sides of the CBS logo.) in 3D. The logo tilts down and moves in front of the viewer, moments after that, the CBS eye flips toward us overtaking the screen. After that, the stars from the NFL logo covers over the CBS logo. The logo flips over again to see us, and the NFL logo zooms back to the pupil. '''Variant:' On Super Bowl XXXV, we start with the NFL on CBS logo tilts down but dissolves to NFL logo zooms back to the pupil and after the animation SFX:The animation, the 3D NFL on CBS logo, NFL, and the hovering stars. Music:A generic sounding fanfare that FOX, ESPN and ABC used at the time. It is the variation of the NFL copyright theme of 1998-early 2003. The announcers is the 1998-2003 NFL on CBS announcer. He says: "CBS Sports, Welcome You To Following Presentation of The National Football League". On the closing variant, he says: "CBS Sports, Thank You for Watching This Presentation of The National Football League" The Super Bowl XXXV has him saying: Welcome to followingThank You For Watching This presentation of the National Football League, on CBS Sports, Home of Super Bowl XXXV. Availability:Extinct for the intro and outro versions. Seen on some tapes and Youtube videos of the NFL on CBS broadcasts of the era though. Scare Factor: None (2003-2006) Logo: Classic NFL clips, and then metal sparks in the background with a metal football helmet on the foreground. The logo ends with bright orange and yellow flames, revealing a black silhouette of the 1998-2005 NFL on CBS logo. SFX: None. The logo is live action. Music: The new majestic fanfare that NFL uses from 2003 until 2014. Announcer Variant: The 2003-2009 announcers says "CBS Sports welcomes you to following presentation of the National Football League. Trivia: This logo contains elements of the 2003-2005 NFL on CBS graphics. Availability: See Logo 2. 4th Logo (2006-2013) Logo: On a black background, a blue circle with 4 quarter circles (like the FOX Sports logos but with a circle instead of an oval) zooms, and the NFL logo zooms back to connect with the circle. The circle keeps zooming back until it is in the middle of the screen, and it turns around to reveal the ''NFL on CBS ''logo. 2008 Variant: The logo were upgraded to make it smoother and to included the current NFL logo(8 Stars) and after the football zoom back to make the 2008 logo, it turns around to reveal the NFL on CBS logo with the few blue waves on left and right Later Variant: Starting in 2010, Instead of turning around, one of the quarter circles "connects" with the rest of the logo. The NFL on CBS logo is also more industrial looking, and parts of the logo flicker like what you would expect from an old lightbulb. There is also a blue haze in the background revealing small (horizontal lines?) And in 2012 until the AFC Championship Game of the season, "HOME OF SUPER BOWL XLVII" byline can be seen under the NFL on CBS logo and the 2010 variant sped up. SFX: Everything. Also, as usual from these type of logos, have elements of the graphics packages of the era. Music: Same as the previous logo. Announcer variant: See "Music". Availability: Same as the previous logos. 5th Logo (2013-2016) Logo: The camera zooms out with an elevated platform with lights shining on us revealing the NFL shield (the shield is gold and black in 2015, commemorating the golden 50th Super Bowl aired in February 2016 by CBS). The camera steadily pans around and gradually gets faster with the platform shining a light on us revealing a slightly updated NFL on CBS logo. In 2015, the Super Bowl 50 logo with the number (in shiny bright gold!)under a silver line that has Super Bowl engraved in it. SFX: Nowadays, amazing CGI has been created for stuff like this. Music: 2013-14, Same as before. In 2014, a majestic new NFL copyright theme that NFL use from 2014 to 2019 Announcer variant: stays the same. Availability: Same as before. Scare Factor: None. 5th logo (Thursday Night Football edition) (2014-2017) On the Thursday Night Football CBS background, we zoom out to revealed the NFL logo. After the few seconds, It pan upward in 180 degree angle to revealed the Thursday Night Football Logo SB 50 Variant: It the same as the regular variant but the NFL logo is gold and black and there are confetti over the NFL logo. This logo was only seen on Thursday Night games broadcasted on CBS & NFL Network or NFL Network games produced by CBS Sports. 6th Logo (February 7, 2016-January 2019) Logo: In a blue background with 2 red vertical stripes and 4, thinner, gray/white stripes, the NFL shield is in 3D along with some words and numbers along the gray/white stripes reading "CBS SPORTS", "NATIONAL FOOTBALL LEAGUE" and the numbers 50, 40, 30, 20 etc (representing yard lines in a football field) appear and disappear while some parts of the background, and the NFL shield rise upwards (the shield's red, then white outlines form from the bottom to the top), all the while the camera pans upwards, making the NFL shield face us. The left and right side background then flips back, and the middle flips forward, revealing the script logo of the following teams in order: San Francisco 49ers Miami Dolphins Arizona Cardinals Buffalo Bills Los Angeles Rams New York Jets Seattle Seahawks Oakland Raiders Chicago Bears Jacksonville Jaguars Minnesota Vikings Tennessee Titans Detroit Lions Houston Texans Green Bay Packers Pittsburgh Steelers New England Patriots Denver Broncos in individual rectangle shapes that falls backwards as the camera zooms in and then up, revealing the 2016-Present NFL on CBS logo, which basically took the new CBS Sports logo and replaced "CBS SPORTS" With "NFL". On the sides are clips of various NFL players along with more blue and red lines. Super Bowl 50 variant (February 7, 2016): Everything blue and red is now black and gold, the NFL team logos changed to the roman numerals of the then 13 most recent Super Bowls played from 37 (XXXII) up to 49 (XLIX) in gold. Instead of the NFL on CBS logo, it shows the Super Bowl 50 logo with another rectangle with the CBS logo under it. SFX: See above. Music: The 2014-2019 NFL copyright theme while the current NFL on CBS announcer says the same thing. SB 50 variant: He says: CBS Sports Welcome You to Following Special Presentation of The National Football League, SUPER BOWL 50! Availability: Same as before. 7th Logo (February 3, 2019 - present) Logo: The camera backs away to reveal the NFL 100 logo turning around to fit between two navy blue rectangle shapes (with the one on the right closing as it happens). In between the rectangles, four red rectangles spinning around, revealing the logos of NFL teams. The camera does a 180 turn to the right which reveals the back of the structure, and from the bottom right, the NFL on CBS logo positions itself to the middle of the screen facing us, and a few more navy blue rectangles position themselves under the NFL on CBS logo, which makes it look like a pedestal. SB 53 Variant: The NFL 2008 logo is shown with the Super Bowl Teams(Los Angeles Ram and New England Patriots) and the CBS NFL logo is replaced by Super Bowl 53 logo with the CBS logo on the bottom. SFX: See above. It resembles the graphics of the previous logo. Music: A new copyright theme with a 4 note ending. On the SB 53 Variant, The 2014-2019 NFL Copyright Theme is heard as its the Same as SB 50 Variant but he says Super Bowl 51 instead at the end. Availability: Current logo, will be seen before and after NFL on CBS broadcasts.